


Impressed

by RulerOfTravels



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Killing (peripheral), M/M, No Spoilers, Semi-Non-Con, Very Slight AU, Violence, spoiler-free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTravels/pseuds/RulerOfTravels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk notices Harrison, and Harrison notices that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressed

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: Impressed  
> AUTHOR: RulerOfTravels  
> FANDOM: Star Trek: Into Darkness  
> PAIRING: Harrison/Kirk  
> SETTING: Heavy alteration of a scene from the movie  
> SPOLIERS: Very slight spoilers, nothing major, nothing plot-related. (so, don’t review with “but so-and-so’s out of character and you’re missing plot points!”, because I purposefully made this totally not plot-oriented to avoid spoilers.)  
> WARNINGS: Semi-non-con, anal, violence, killing (peripheral)
> 
> ART FOR THIS FIC (nsfw): http://ruleroftravels.tumblr.com/image/50707292441

Kirk hadn’t realized he was staring until Harrison caught him and commented on it.

“You’re impressed.”

“Uh, sure. I mean...”

They’d just neutralized several guards as they made their way up to the dreadnaught’s bridge. Kirk had stunned one or two, while Harrison had killed at least five so far. Presently, the superhuman stood from where he’d thrown a man down by the collar of his shirt. The force had snapped his spine.

“I mean, you just... It’s like nothing to you. You’re so fast..” Kirk trailed off as he surveyed the lifeless bodies around their feet. His brain-to-mouth filter wasn’t working very well after witnessing the second electrifying display of Harrison’s hand-to-hand combat skills that day. He was simultaneously terrified, and a bit aroused.

“Fast, and strong. I told you, I am better.”

Kirk swallowed, eyes looking anywhere but at Harrison. “At everything. Yeah... yeah.”

Harrison stepped over the body, closer to Kirk. “Are you alright? You look pale. You should tell me now if you feel you’re unable to continue to the bridge.”

Kirk’s slightly dented ego flared up at that. “No, I’m fine. Just...” Kirk was confused at his own feelings, and more than a bit annoyed at their timing. Harrison was just so... attractive. But seeing him kill people shouldn’t have this kind of effect. Kirk frowned.

Harrison glared at him, scrutinizing for a moment, then realization spread across his face. “Ohh. I see...”

Kirk flinched away from his gaze, then started walking past him. “Nevermind. Let’s keep moving.”

Harrison caught his arm as he passed, and Kirk’s eyes widened, glancing at the steady grip on his bicep, then up into Harrison’s piercing gray eyes. The man was smirking at him.

Kirk’s jaw clenched, but he didn’t pull away immediately. “Let go.”

“No.”

Kirk shivered, then lifted his free hand, which held his phaser, set to stun. Harrison grabbed it from his hand before he could raise it so much as forty degrees. He tossed it to the ground, and then Kirk made a grab for Harrison’s holstered phaser. This move was blocked just as smoothly, and the weapon thrown to the side in the blink of an eye. Kirk then made an attempt to punch Harrison in the face, but the superhuman dodged, and in a second both of Kirk’s wrists were held tight.

Kirk grunted as he was suddenly shoved to the ground, face-first. “Auh! The fuck are you doing? Let me go!”

“Calm down, Captain. You can’t win this fight.” Harrison’s voice was a low rumble, and Kirk felt it vibrate in his own chest as Harrison leaned over him, still squeezing his wrists.

“Okay, I know! You started it. Let me up.” he could kick backwards, but Harrison would dodge it.

“I don’t think I will.”

“What? That’s not-- hh!” Kirk hissed and went still as he felt Harrison press up against his rear, felt hardness and heat through the layers of fabric.

“What.. what the hell are you trying to pull?” Kirk’s voice was less forceful now, and his face flushed as his own growing arousal responded eagerly to Harrison’s base gesture. It was an animal display of dominance that, regrettably, went right to Kirk’s core and nestled there comfortably.

“Don’t play dumb, Captain. You know exactly what I’m doing.” Harrison held both of Kirk’s wrists effortlessly in one hand, while his other trailed down the Captain’s spine, and gave his ass a none-too-gentle squeeze.

“F-fuck..” Kirk bit back a gasp. “No way... You can’t be serious..”

“No? Aren’t you?” the hand slid around to Kirk’s front, and grabbed his erection where it strained against his regulation slacks. “This seems uncomfortable.”

“Fuck you,” Kirk huffed, voice much weaker now that his dick was in the hands of a superhuman killer. Did Harrison really need his help? Couldn’t he just dispose of Kirk right here, just like the guards littering the area not three feet away from where Kirk’s face was pressed to the floor?

Harrison ignored him. “I admire your spirit.. I’d like you to know that this isn’t about breaking you-- I’m just taking the opportunity at hand. I trust you won’t make things difficult. You already know what I’m capable of.”

“Just.. yeah, just... shut up,” Kirk mumbled, struggling slightly against Harrison’s hold and the increasing weight against his backside.

The superhuman chuckled. “‘Less talk, more action’? Befitting your character,” he said softly, almost to himself. Kirk cursed his libido as Harrison’s growly voice, even when mocking, did nothing to lessen his arousal. The hand at Kirk’s crotch deftly unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks, pushing them down to his knees along with his underwear. The cool air of the ship hit his hot, sweaty skin as it was exposed, and Kirk hissed in air through clenched teeth.

“Shit, okay, just go easy on me, please,” He begged under his breath, as the reality of what was about to happen to him set in. He couldn’t deny that Harrison was extremely sexy and this would all seem nice in fantasy, but when Kirk actually found himself face-down on the floor of an unknown ship, with dead bodies all around him, his pants pushed down to his knees, and a questionably psychopathic superhuman groping him... it was not exactly ideal. Not to mention, he didn’t think Harrison had any lube on him.

To Kirk’s surprise, Harrison released his wrists. Kirk grunted in gratitude, staying mostly still, but now able to use his arms to shift his weight and lift his face off the floor. He wriggled and tried to flip over, but Harrison grabbed his hips in a nearly bruising grip. “Going somewhere?”

“Can I flip over? ...How’re we gonna do this?” Kirk huffed.

He could hear the smirk in Harrison’s voice as he let go of Kirk’s hips. “Move however you wish.”

Kirk flipped onto his back, wincing slightly at the hard ground, then immediately regretted his decision to turn over, as Harrison loomed over him, between his legs, fully-clothed and grinning down at him darkly.

Kirk swallowed. “O-okay. Ah..”

“Mhh, this will do,” the superhuman leaned in closer, gripping Kirk’s bare thighs and rubbing them up and down.

Kirk tried to steady his uneven breathing, and resisted the urge to look away or cover his face in embarrassment at the effect Harrison was having on him. His erection twitched under the superhuman’s intense gaze.

“Hands above your head,” Harrison commanded softly.

Kirk bit back a half-hearted argument and obeyed, breathing hard through his nose.

“Good.” Harrison unzipped his own slacks and freed his rigid cock, pressing it against the cleft of Kirk’s ass without hesitation.

“W-wait, I’m dry, you can’t just..”

Harrison’s eyes narrowed. “No? We’ve come this far..”

Kirk shook his head, then shoved three fingers in his mouth and spread his saliva over them. Harrison raised an eyebrow, then grinned like a devil in amusement as Kirk began to finger his own ass. His face flushed red in shame as Harrison continued to watch him hungrily, but he didn’t stop. He winced as he forced in two fingers at first, then worked in a third as he became more slick.

“Very good, Captain.” Harrison teased him, and rutted against his fingers impatiently. “Very accommodating.”

“Sh-shut up and do it,” Kirk ground out, and Harrison moved. He gripped Kirk’s thighs and pushed inside slowly, hissing at the tightness. Kirk grimaced and then yelped as Harrison started to move deeper and faster, sooner than he was ready. He was slick enough not to be injured, but it stung fiercely. However, it also felt incredible-- Kirk hadn’t been filled like this for a long time, but his body remembered how good it could be, and he started shifting his hips up slightly to meet Harrison’s shallow thrusts, trying to find that perfect angle...

Harrison sped up and moved with Kirk, angling into him, then let out a triumphant grunt as Kirk’s expression suddenly melted from a look of frustration to a look of exhausted pleasure. He rutted inside harder, hitting that sweet spot, and Kirk shuddered in his grasp.

“Ahh, yeah, y-yeah,” Kirk breathed, and Harrison grinned and pounded into him harder, over and over, until Kirk was practically whimpering with every thrust. “Ahh-oh fuck, oh fuck, shit, ah,” Kirk gasped out a stream of curses as he was brought to the edge of coming, but couldn’t quite get there without being touched.

“Turn over,” Harrison ordered, pulling out for a moment as Kirk obeyed with shaking limbs.

“Ahh, oh fuck!” Kirk groaned as Harrison entered him again and started pounding away, deeper and harder than before, working like a machine into him.

Kirk reached for his cock, but Harrison grabbed his wrist and pressed it behind his back.

“Please,” Kirk gasped, then moaned as Harrison’s hand left his wrist to curl around his erection, jacking him off mercilessly hard.

Kirk whimpered and barely had a chance to breathe a warning before he shuddered and came into Harrison’s fist and onto the floor, his body tensed, riding out the most intense orgasm he’d felt in a while. He gasped shakily, then slowly slumped forward in exhaustion.

Harrison pounded into him a few more times, then pulled out and came against the cleft of his ass, the hot come sliding over his anus and dripping off his balls. Kirk shivered at the feeling, wondering distantly if any mess got on either of their uniforms.

After a few moments, Kirk heard a ripping sound, and rolled over on his side to see Harrison tearing some fabric from a dead guard’s uniform, and using it to clean himself up. He ripped off another piece and handed it to Kirk, who took it gingerly and cleaned himself as best he could.

“We still have time to get to the bridge. Can you walk?” Harrison asked, standing and offering a hand to Kirk. The superhuman looked completely unruffled by their coupling less than a minute ago, and Kirk found himself staring again.

Kirk took his hand after a second of hesitation, standing on shaky legs and wincing slightly. “Y-yeah.”

His face must have shown otherwise, because Harrison wordlessly stepped closer to embrace him with one arm, supporting his weight as he pulled up his underwear and slacks.

“If you’re sure.. Then let’s get going.”

Harrison picked up their phasers and continued down the hallway. Kirk kept a few paces behind, limping just a little.

 

\------------------------------------

END


End file.
